¿Fantasía interrumpida?
by Blackcat2010
Summary: ONE SHOT. Candy tiene todo preparado para disfrutar un día al lado de su esposo, pero en ocasiones las cosas no salen como las planeas, a veces pueden ser mejores. LEMON si no te gusta, no leas.


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me dé la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

 **ADVERTENCIA…**

 **Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se esté quejando.**

Reto creado en el grupo ALSS, para todas mis lovers queridas, con mucho cariño.

Serie fantasías conyugales

¿Fantasía interrumpida?

El día al fin había llegado, todo aparentemente se estaba dando en el tiempo y la forma apropiada; llevaba varios días tramando su nueva fantasía, no es que le aburriera mantener su vida sexual dentro de la intimidad de su alcoba, pero si en algo más había compaginado con su pareja, era precisamente en sus hábitos y locuras sexuales, definitivamente era la persona indicada, mejor pareja no pudo haberse encontrado; a ambos les gustaba ir en contra de los convencionalismos, amaban la naturaleza, a los animales, aventureros y osados, eran reconocidos por su gran generosidad, y mejor compañero sexual no pudo tener, era fogoso, apasionado y un poco salvaje en la cama, aparte le encantaba experimentar nuevas cosas y situaciones, con lo que definitivamente a pesar de llevar ya varios años de casados, seguían deseándose como desde el primer año; a veces era él quien ponía en práctica alguna fantasía y a veces era ella. Desde que regresaron a Chicago por cuestiones laborales de Albert, no había podido realizar algunas de sus locas fantasías con su esposo, ya que apenas desembarcaron en NY, Albert fue jalado literalmente por Stear, Archie y George para viajar a través del país, así que Annie se traslado de Boston y Patty de Florida a vivir junto a Candy y la tía Elroy de nueva cuenta a la mansión de Chicago, era una forma para no pasar tanto tiempo solas y poder apoyarse en la crianza y cuidado de sus pequeños turnándose, a veces el matrimonio Cornwell se llevaba a los hijos de los Andley para que ellos pudieran estar a solas un rato y viceversa, los Andley cuidaban de los pequeños Cornwell.

Revisó de nueva cuenta su atuendo, por fortuna debía agradecer las eternas clases de costura en el San Pablo, en ese entonces ella no se explicaba para qué demonios le iba a servir aprender a bordar, hacer costuras invisibles o hacer una camisa o una falda, pero en definitiva fue de las clases a las que más provecho les había sacado posteriormente, primero cuando vivió junto a Albert en el Magnolia, ya que ella se dedicaba a reparar y zurcir la ropa de ambos, y en esta ocasión le sirvió para modificar el atuendo que utilizaría. Stear, Paty y sus hijos habían partido hacía unos días a visitar a la abuela Martha aprovechando que la carga de trabajo había disminuido; Annie, Archie y los hijos de ambas parejas habían partido a un fin de semana a casa de campo de los Britter, a la servidumbre le dieron el fin de semana de descanso y la tía Elroy había salido a desayunar con sus amigas; se asomó por enésima vez al pasillo para verificar que efectivamente la mansión se encontrara sola, sabía que Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando unos libros de contabilidad de un problemita que surgió repentino y le había prometido que, en cuanto terminara de revisar esos balances, le dedicaría todo el fin de semana a ella, pero también si ella conocía en algo a su marido, sabía que, si no lo interrumpía, podría seguirse con los famosos libros toda la tarde, si… estaba plenamente consiente que era parte del trabajo de su esposo y que de él dependía no sólo el clan completo, sino miles de familias de los empleados de las empresas, por lo que si efectivamente tenía mucho trabajo por realizar, sólo cumpliría esa fantasía, seduciría a su esposo y de nuevo lo dejaría trabajar en paz… fácil, ¿No?

Procedió a vestirse, el vestuario le había quedado de infarto, sus bien torneadas piernas y el trasero respingón se veía de maravilla con esa diminuta faldita para la época, y la parte delantera del vestido tenía un escote verdaderamente generoso que muy poco dejaba a la imaginación, al menor descuido dejaba al desnudo sus blancos y turgentes senos, el delantal blanco y la cofia le daba el último toque a su atuendo de lo que pretendía ser, el cabello lo trató de acomodar de la mejor manera que pudo y se maquilló sólo un poco; a propósito no se puso ropa interior, sabía que a Albert lo volvía loco de deseo descubrir que su mujer no llevaba nada debajo y era cuando más sexo duro le daba, y aprovechando que tenían la mansión para ellos solos gritaría y gemiría todo lo que quisiera sin temor a que alguien los escuchara.

Mientras en la biblioteca Albert se servía su tercera taza de té, pasaba ya de medio día; ya llevaba varios libros revisados y tenía todas sus anotaciones en notitas que colgaban de ellos; el lunes a primera hora revisaría con George, Archie y el contador esas notas; cansado, le dio un sorbo a su té y dejó a un lado la taza para posteriormente sujetarse con los dedos pulgar y medio el puente de la nariz, se sentía agotado pero quería terminar y dedicarle el día a su esposa, tenían días de no estar a solas y de verdad quería aprovechar esa oportunidad, cuando un toque en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Buenas tardes señor Andley… ¿Puedo pasar?-

La voz era simplemente inconfundible aunque atenuada por la gruesa puerta de roble macizo… "¿Señor Andley?" ¿A que quería jugar su pequeña?

-Pase…

-Permiso señor…

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que a continuación vio, y la mandíbula no le cayó hasta el suelo porque la hubiera detenido el enorme escritorio de caoba; Candy entró muy dueña del espacio y de la situación con un mechudo en una mano y en la otra un balde con agua, y su sugestivo y nada recatado vestuario; su blanca piel resaltaba con el intento de uniforme, si es que a esos trozos de tela se le podían llamar así, y el ligero maquillaje acentuaba sus delicadas facciones dándole un toque casi etéreo. Sus azules ojos se abrieron enormes y se los talló para cerciorarse que no se tratara de un sueño, producto del cansancio de trabajar toda la mañana.

-Perdone señor Andley, se que hoy tenía el servicio el día libre, pero como últimamente se la pasa metido acá, no he podido limpiar como se debe, así que si me permite, no lo voy a interrumpir, siga con su trabajo en lo que yo hago el mío.-

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, la chica comenzó a limpiar el polvo imaginario que según se había acumulado, ya que en realidad el espacio estaba reluciente tarareando su canción favorita, mientras Albert no le quitaba la vista de encima, su cadera se contoneaba cadenciosamente cada vez que daba un paso y cada que trataba de sacudir un poco más arriba, dejaba ver, más y más de sus torneadas y largas piernas; Albert empezó a tragar con dificultad mientras una fuerte erección hacía acto de presencia, y dejó el libro a un lado junto al montón que ya tenía revisados entretanto seguía con la mirada cada movimiento del cuerpo de su esposa.

La ojiverde se deleitaba excitándolo al máximo y cada vez sus movimientos eran más cadenciosos, mas provocativos, de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo coqueta fingiendo una inocencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir… cada que le daba la espalda escuchaba la respiración agitada de su esposo y sabía que estaba logrando su cometido.

Dejo por el momento la sacudida, y tomó el balde con agua y se fue al ventanal más próximo cercano a su esposo, mientras un par de azules ojos no perdían detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos oscureciéndose de lujuria a cada momento; se agachaba de frente dándole muy buena vista de sus senos desnudos apenas cubiertos por el pronunciado escote, lo único que medio los tapaba era el delantal blanco; tomó un trapo lo mojo y comenzó a limpiar las ventanas procurando pegar sus senos al vidrio, mientras más restregaba el trapo mojado, más se mojaba ella comenzando a transparentar su semi desnudez, los pezones erguidos mostrando su propia excitación se veían claramente a través de la delgada tela blanca del delantal que era lo único que la tapaba en ese momento, ya que producto de las "subidas y bajadas" los botones que medio cubrían el escote terminaron cediendo; si había algo que a ella la excitara era verlo a él, al poderoso señor Andley, al Albert pirata, al cuidador del zoológico y domador de leones, domado y doblegado ante el deseo, amaba verlo perder el control y comportarse como un animal en celo, si… ser ella capaz de derribar sus muros de control auto impuestos y ponerlo como a una manso corderito rendido a sus pies; el rubio seguía con la mirada esos senos bamboleantes que lo hechizaban y lo ponían más y más duro y sin percatarse de sus propios movimientos, comenzó a acariciar su dureza sobre su pantalón dejando escapar un gemido, hasta ese momento fue consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Y consiente estaba la rubia del efecto producido en su esposo, por lo que esbozó una ligera sonrisa ladeada, casi, casi lo tenía rendido; siguió un rato más asegurándose de quedar mojada de enfrente y que él la viera bien y cuando consideró pertinente se quito con toda la cadencia de la que fue capaz del ventanal y dándole ahora la espalda a su esposo iba a enjuagar el trapo en el balde, se agachó sin precaución alguna abriendo un poco las piernas y dejándole ver con claridad sus nalgas desnudas y parte de sus labios mayores ligeramente humedecidos; Albert al percatarse de eso, se puso de pie inmediatamente con la intención de abrir su bragueta, penetrarla de un solo golpe en ese lugar y en esa posición, pero al hacerlo derramo sobre sí mismo la taza de té aún caliente que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

-Ay, maldita sea! Esto arde!

Candy soltó una risita estando de espaldas a él, sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido y sabía que a esa altura su esposo estaría completamente excitado ante la vista que le dio, pero lo haría sufrir solo un poco más.

-Señor ¿Qué le sucedió?- Preguntó con una fingida inocencia y preocupación por su "patrón"

-Nada, no te preocupes… no es nada.- Mientras trataba de aflojar un poco su camisa de la pretina y buscaba con la mirada algo con que secarse el pantalón.

-Señor, su té! Permítame ayudarle por favor.

Y solicita corrió a ayudar a su "patrón" tomando otro trapo seco que guardaba en una de las bolsas del delantal y frente a él se agacho a secar parte del escritorio que se había mojado, por fortuna los libros estaban en otra mesita que Albert tenía a un lado y no se mojaron; cada vez que Candy hacia un movimiento para secar el mueble, Albert con la boca ya seca, se perdía más y más en sus húmedos senos, que se mecían a cada movimiento de ella; la tersura de su blanca piel que en ese momento se le antojaba tocarla, paladearla... Acto seguido ahora ella rodeó el escritorio para quedar de rodillas frente a él, haciendo que Albert se sentara de nueva cuenta en su sillón y comenzó a secar parte del pantalón que se le había mojado mientras ponía especial atención al aún duro miembro del rubio, lo sobaba, lo acariciaba y ante su toque lo sentía palpitar y ponerse más duro.

-Candy, ya… fue suficiente, ya no me tortures - Suplicaba el rubio con la voz entrecortada, jadeante y sintiendo de nuevo como su miembro volvía a ponerse duro ante el toque de su esposa -Ahhhhh, te necesito ya! -

-Pero señor, es que necesito…- pero fue callada con un beso ardiente y voraz, Albert la tomó de ambos brazos mientras la levantaba ligeramente de su posición de rodillas. Mordisqueaba lentamente esos labios rojos y fue bajando por su mentón, por su cuello llenándola de besos húmedos.

-¿No te parece que ya jugaste demasiado conmigo pequeña calentona?- le dijo en un susurro pegado a su boca - ¿Quieres ver quien calienta más a quien?, ya verás! –

Y de un rápido movimiento hizo a un lado lo que quedaba sobre el escritorio, sentó a la rubia sobre el escritorio de frente a él, de un fuerte jalón rompió la tela de la parte superior del delantal y descubrió sus senos que de inmediato comenzó a devorarle con ansia, con desespero mientras Candy le aprisionaba la cabeza contra su cuerpo.

-Albert ya extrañaba que me tomaras de esta forma, cógeme, cógeme fuerte – suplicaba la rubia entre gemidos y suspiros.

El ojiazul no respondía, seguía con su faena de darle atención a ambos senos que llevaban rato enloqueciéndolo, las caricias y lengüeteos iban de leves a fuertes alternándolas y Candy aprovechó para enredar sus piernas al nivel de las nalgas de su marido atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, ahora la servían de apoyo para restregarse contra su dureza, se friccionaba impúdicamente contra la fuerte erección del rubio y él podía sentir claramente la humedad y calor de su mujer y nada tenía que ver con el té derramado. Ella acariciaba la rubia cabeza, el sedoso cabello se revolvía entre sus dedos dándole un aspecto más salvaje, ella alcanzó el orgasmo sólo con frotar su palpitante clítoris contra él, al momento de la liberación ella ahogó el grito cuando el rubio se abalanzó de nueva cuenta besando sus labios vorazmente; Albert comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón cuando de repente un ruido en el pasillo los alertó… ambos quedaron congelados, sin mover un músculo, posteriormente el sonido en la puerta confirmó sus temores.

-William, hijo ¿Te encuentras ahí adentro? ¿Podemos pasar?-

Sorprendidos in fraganti, los rubios despeinados, enrojecidos, excitados y Candy semidesnuda no sabían qué hacer.

-Permíteme un segundo tía- Salió en súplica de su boca… no era factible que la rubia saliera por el ventanal y menos con la ropa rasgada y semi desnuda, so pena que el chofer la viera de esa forma si es que andaba deambulando por ahí, así que a la menuda ojiverde se le ocurrió aprovechando su pequeña estatura y delgado cuerpo meterse bajo el enorme escritorio, mientras Albert reacomodaba su cabello, se limpiaba los labios del carmín embarrado con su pañuelo, acomodaba parte de su ropa y jaló el libro contable que revisaba hasta hace un momento y se sentó para que su erección y pantalón a medio abrir no se notara.

-Puede pasar tía-

Elroy Andley con el aire altivo que la caracterizaba entró a la biblioteca seguida de George; con la vista buscaba el motivo por el cual su sobrino no le dio el pase inmediato pero no vio absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, ya que el mechudo había quedado a un costado de uno de los libreros y el balde con agua estaba camuflado con un enorme macetón. Sin embargo George si se percató de la respiración acelerada de su pupilo, de sus labios enrojecidos y de que su frente estaba perlada por sudor, sonrió en complicidad suponiendo que Candy había alcanzado a huir por el ventanal.

-Tomen asiento, ¿A qué se debe que estén aquí? ¿Creí tía que te encontrabas en el almuerzo al que fuiste invitada?

-Hijo, vivo aquí por si no lo recuerdas, además Gretel y Sophia tenían un evento de caridad en conjunto, y solo porque ya habíamos quedado con anterioridad de vernos no cancelaron el almuerzo… Que gente! Lo malo de los nuevos ricos, en que no saben agendar debidamente sus compromisos y desconocen que no pueden dar por terminado un almuerzo tan intempestivamente y en definitiva…

La tía siguió parloteando mientras el rubio trataba de recomponerse, sin embargo Candy no había quedado del todo satisfecha y por la enorme erección que aún tenía frente a ella, sabía que le estaba costando a Albert controlarse, ¿Y si aprovechara a…? Una sonrisa picara apareció en su semblante junto con la idea macabra, sabía de que a la tía le daba por hablar, hablar y hablar y sermonear las malas costumbres de los demás, y podían pasar ahí las horas encerrados.

Con cuidado comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón y a sacar el erguido pene y testículos de su esposo de su encierro… Albert al sentir el movimiento de las manos en sus genitales abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y tiró el lápiz con el que estaba jugueteando nerviosamente desde que la tía había ingresado.

-¿Te sucede algo William? ¿Dije acaso algo que te incomodara?

-Este, no tía no es eso…-

-Vaya falta de modales los tuyos, en definitiva esto no fue lo que te enseñe, no nos has ofrecido nada; George, alcance por favor otro servicio de té y si gusta sírvase uno en lo que discutimos el asunto al que en verdad venimos.

George se dirigió a la mesita donde había más tazas y el humeante té que había estado tomando Albert, colocó el servicio en el escritorio y procedió a servir la bebida.

Candy mientras tanto masajeaba con delicadeza el grueso falo de la base a la punta, el liquido pre seminal escurría por todo lo largo del grueso tronco sirviéndole de lubricante, hizo énfasis en masajear el frenillo y vio de inmediato el efecto que tuvo el movimiento de sus pulgares en ese lugar, ya que de inmediato la cadera de su amado se tensó, entretanto Elroy y George se preparaban su té, ella se metió el enorme glande a la boca y empezó a degustarlo; Albert comenzó de nuevo a sudar, las manos las crispaba en los reposa brazos del sillón y los dientes los apretó para evitar gemir y gritar.

-William, ¿Gustas un poco más de té?- Preguntó George ignorando completamente lo que ocurría debajo del escritorio, él suponía que el estado de Albert se debía a que estuvo retozando un rato con su esposa en la biblioteca y que no había logrado satisfacerse por lo que probablemente se encontraba así debido a una fuerte erección y él sabía lo molesta, muy molesta que podía ser y más si no se había alcanzado la ansiada liberación, así que supuso que una taza de té le vendría bien para calmarlo y relajarlo.

-Es- te… si- por- fa- vor- … mientras extendía su tasa aunque un ligero temblor lo delató.

-William ¿Te sientes bien hijo?- Preguntó un poco preocupada Elroy al percibir el temblor de Albert, esté tomó un trago de té, mismo que escupió al sentir como Candy comenzaba un movimiento de meter y sacar dentro de su boca, sentía claramente la lengua de su amada y la humedad de su boca y eso casi le causa en ese mismo momento un orgasmo.

-Perdón tía, el té lo sentí un poco caliente… ahhhhh- El jadeo salió desde lo más profundo de su alma y Elroy lo atribuyó a que se debía a la quemada que supuestamente se había dado su sobrino, no porque estuviera preso de la lujuria por lo que una menuda mujer le hacía bajo el escritorio.

-Aunque esté caliente William, de nuevo esos no son los modales que te enseñe además, yo no lo siento tan caliente, o usted George ¿si?

-Si madame, yo si lo siento y lo veo muy caliente, tal vez debimos esperar un poco…

Candy ahogó una risita mientras seguía masajeando y degustando el enorme falo que tenia frente a ella, lo deseaba, le encantaba ser quien provocara que el pobre hombre estuviera tartamudeando y aguantándose los gemidos y jadeos frente a su tía y su fiel tutor. Atendió ahora los testículos acariciándolos, acunándolos y lengüeteándolos y pudo percibir que con un poco más, él lograría el ansiado orgasmo ya que estos se encontraban muy contraídos y pegados a su cuerpo.

–Solo un poco mas mi amor y ya estarás más tranquilo- Cruzó por la mente de la pecosa.

Los presentes seguían ignorando lo que sucedía, aunque a estas alturas Elroy intuía que su sobrino no estaba del todo bien, lo notaba enrojecido, sudoroso, tembloroso y también nervioso se movía de repente inquieto en su lugar y notaba como repentinamente sus manos se crispaban, independiente que desde hacía un buen rato sólo contestaba con monosílabos; y George seguía pensando que era por la fuerte excitación de algo que seguro habían interrumpido, aunque ignoraba lo extraordinariamente fuerte que el rubio sentía en ese momento esa excitación; cada que hablaban y Albert les acercaba los documentos y los libros para evitar que se aproximaran a él y descubrieran a su esposa dándole la felación de su vida y aprovechaba para mover un poco su cadera e ir liberando de a poco la tensión que se acumulaba. Candy seguía lamiendo y succionando en silencio semejante trozo de carne, lo sentía vibrar, lo sentía palpitar descontrolado, lamia el glande y el frenillo como si de una paleta se tratara cuando vio como se tensó el cuerpo de su esposo y de inmediato un potente chorro de semen llenó su boca.

El orgasmo llegó fuerte, inclemente a su cuerpo y Albert inconscientemente arqueó con fuerza la espalda y sus manos se aferraban a los reposa brazos ante la mirada atónita de Elroy y George. Definitivamente no está bien su sobrino, cruzó por la mente de la matriarca mayor.

-Hijo, ¿Que te sucede?, no estás bien en definitiva.- Mientras se puso en pie acercándose a su sobrino.

Albert de inmediato se pegó más al escritorio cubriendo así a Candy – Es cierto tía, no me siento muy bien, me duele el estómago y acabo de tener un cólico muy fuerte, creo no me cayó algo bien-

Elroy tocó su frente mientras limpiaba con su pañuelo el sudor que escurría por el rostro del joven –Hijo tienes fiebre, estas muy caliente, muy, muy caliente- Mientras George ahogaba detrás de la tía una risita... -Olvida por favor este papeleo, iré a buscar a alguien del servicio para que te prepare algo y a Candice para que te atienda; de seguro alguien del servicio se quedó y merodea en sus habitaciones para que se haga cargo de la comida y tu esposa te cuide en exclusiva-

-Tía, no es necesario que moleste a nadie del servicio, con que descanse un rato estaré bien por la tarde- Contesto el rubio aún jadeando, su corazón seguía palpitando como loco.

-No se hable más William, no seas terco, serás el patriarca de la familia y tu esposa será la nueva matriarca, pero yo sigo siendo mayor que ustedes y soy tu tía además, así que no me repliques y vete a acostar, George ayúdelo a subir, mientras busco a alguien del servicio y a Candice.-

Acto seguido salió de la biblioteca, mientras George se iba a aproximar a donde su pupilo se encontraba y Albert con un ademán le indicó que no avanzara más.

-William, podrás engañar a tu tía, la edad ya no la ayuda en mucho y aunque suele ser muy perspicaz, en esta ocasión no lo fue, pero presiento que algo estaba ocurriendo aquí antes que entráramos. Disculpa de antemano muchacho, pero ya sabes cómo es ella de obstinada cuando algo no le cuadra referente a los negocios y se enteró por ese par de indiscretas mujeres de algunas cosas, obvio distorsionadas en relación a los negocios con el esposo de una de ellas; aunque traté de persuadirla para que tuvieran ustedes el fin de semana libre, ella literalmente me fue a buscar a mi departamento para checar contigo hoy mismo ese detalle. Me retiro para dejarles ahora si el resto del fin de semana libre; ya deja esos papeles por hoy y ve a buscar a la señora Candy para "que te atienda esa fiebre"- Mientras le guiñaba un ojo, -Yo me encargo de tu tía para que no los busque más; se asustó al verte así, por lo que dudo que el resto de la tarde los busque de nuevo… con tu permiso-

-George, antes que te retires sólo un favor más… convence a mi tía de ir también a pasar el fin de semana con Annie y Archie, es más llévatela y dile que es una orden mía, y si ves al ama de llaves dile que está prohibido por este fin de semana que tengan acceso a esta ala de la mansión, que no se preocupen, yo estoy perfectamente bien, cuento contigo.

-Sabes bien que todos tus deseos son órdenes William- Sonriéndole cómplice y añadió… -Si no dispones de otra cosa, me retiro-

Y con una ligera reverencia abandonó el lugar, en lo que Candy salía de su escondite.

-Un poco más y nos atrapan amor-

Albert no contestó, tenía una mirada oscurecida y peligrosa, fue directo a la puerta de la biblioteca a ponerle llave, mientras iba desnudándose lentamente, la camisa iba desprendiéndose de su piel humedecida por su exudación con sinuosa lentitud, mientras su miembro asomado como estaba fuera del cierre del pantalón iba cobrando vida nuevamente, Candy sintió cierto temor mezclado con excitación, la última vez que Albert la había visto de esa manera fue durante su luna de miel y tuvieron tanto sexo que le fue imposible poder caminar normal en 2 días seguidos.

-A la única persona de servicio que necesito en este momento, es a cierta rubia pecosa que veo frente a mi- Se acercaba a ella, parecía un león asechando a su presa y la fue acorralando contra una de las paredes cercana a un gran sofá, podía sentir la respiración de la rubia, el almizclado olor de su aliento combinado con el olor de su propia esencia derramada apenas hacía poco.

-Albert, creo deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación… - respondió nerviosa y excitada la rubia; -No creo que sea prudente que nos quedemos aquí, alguien podría venir y…-

Albert la tomó con fuerza, con posesión callándola con un beso apasionado, subió con uno de sus brazos ambos brazos de la rubia sobre su cabeza y con la otra mano terminó de desgarrar el resto de la ropa que llevaba dejando los trozos en el suelo.

-Juro que si alguien más viene a tocar esta puerta, o se aproxima a esta habitación y va a conocerme verdaderamente enfadado mi querida señora, usted me provocó de la manera más artera que alguien puede hacerlo y esa acción tiene sus consecuencias, y las vas a asumir mi amor, y esta vez no me importa si gritamos, blasfemamos o gemimos y si toda la mansión incluida mi tía se enteran, y si se enteran que se enteren que mi esposa me vuelve loco de deseo como el primer día de que nos casamos- Y alzándola de las nalgas la cargó mientras de una sola embestida la penetró hasta el fondo.

Los gritos, gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar, la pareja no salió de la biblioteca todo lo que restó del día hasta muy entrada la noche; no hubo lugar en la biblioteca donde se amaran con intensidad y en todas las posiciones que al rubio se le antojó. Posteriormente se fueron corriendo desnudos hasta su alcoba para continuar amándose desenfrenadamente. Solo una chica del servicio tuvo la encomienda en dejar la bandeja con comida en el pasillo a varios metros de la recámara principal, y para el lunes que todo volvió a la normalidad, todo mundo notó que el patrón estaba usando pantalones más holgados que de costumbre y que le costaba trabajo caminar, y a la señora de la casa apenas podía dar un paso y se sentaba con dificultad.

 **¿FIN?**


End file.
